


Two Headed Boy

by yournewlodger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournewlodger/pseuds/yournewlodger
Summary: A songfic request for Cyrus and Olympia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anistarcityleader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anistarcityleader).



“Two headed boy  
All floating in glass...”

The late night crept in on him and Olympia, the most intimate they had ever been. The most intimate he had ever been at all.

“The sun it has passed  
Now it's blacker than black”

He lay faced towards her now, the soft light of the stars illuminating her in some indescribably technicolor combination purples and blues. They were on the floor of her gym, maybe. Or perhaps they were in some strange dream scape. Whichever it was, he felt as though as though this moment would last forever. The sun has gone down outside in the brisk Kalos air, and the stars shone in the heavens.

“I can hear as you tap on your jar  
I am listening to hear where you are  
I am listening to hear where you are”

He couldn’t describe it. He.. didn’t know how to touch her. Yet she was there. She was there, and he could reach out and grasp the stars. The only sound between them was the soft sound of their own breathing, and their thoughts. Their shared thoughts.

“Two headed boy  
Put on sunday shoes  
And dance round the room to accordion keys”

He couldn’t ever recall feeling like this. Not even in his youth, back when he could sometimes feel so much. Yet even then no one showed him this love. No one dared.

“With the needle that sings in your heart  
Catching signals that sound in the dark  
Catching signals that sound in the dark  
We will take off our clothes  
And they'll be placing fingers through the notches in your spine  
And when all is breaking  
Everything that you could keep inside  
Now your eyes ain't moving  
Now they just lay there in their climb”

He felt along the small of her back with his hand, his own fingers bony and prickly, but her soft and warm and round and inviting. He didn’t dare touch anywhere else. There was something so gentle, so tender, about this touch. His eyes closed, and he could only assume hers had too.

“Two headed boy  
With pulleys and weights  
Creating a radio played just for two”

In this reality, he could not determine which was life and which was not. His head swam with memories, and voices, and spirit. Nothing could pull him out of his, all but her voice which he listened for so closely.

“In the parlor with a moon across her face  
And through the music he sweetly displays  
Silver speakers that sparkle all day  
Made for his lover who's floating and choking with her hands across her face  
And in the dark we will take off our clothes  
And they'll be placing fingers through the notches in your spine”

She reminded him of the universe sometimes. And if he could also bring his lips so close to the stars, he was sure that he would be lost to their gentle hum. He aimed his kisses in the dark with no real direction. Passion. He never felt that before.

“Two headed boy  
There is no reason to grieve  
The world that you need is wrapped in gold silver sleeves  
Left beneath christmas trees in the snow”

For just a moment he did not need to purge his emotions, in just one fleeting minute so fast that his heartbeats counted it, he did not need to keep it inside. To hide it away. Just for a minute.

“And I will take you and leave you alone  
Watching spirals of white softly flow”

He remembered why he wished to stay in a dreamlike state forever, he found this heated moment of intimacy, it was something which he could experience to the sound of nothingness. He realized that right here, right now, they were gods. And they sat atop Olympus.

“Over your eyelids and all you did  
Will wait until the point when you let go...”


End file.
